Aquela Velha Opinião Formada Sobre Tudo
by Duda Amaral
Summary: Uma longa conversa em uma noite de insônia.Ela tem uma opinião formada sobre tudo, ele não sabe de coisa alguma.Mas talvez jogando xadrez eles descubram única coisa sobre a qual tem verdadeira certeza...[Shortfic RHr]


** Aquela velha opinião formada sobre tudo**

This is easy as lovers go,

Isso é tão fácil, como os amores vão

So don't complicate it by hesitating.

Então não complique isso hesitando.

And this is wonderful as loving goes,

E isso é maravilhoso, como amar

This is telling me 'whats the sense in waiting?'

Isso está me dizendo " qual é o sentido da espera?"

And I said "i've gotta be honest

E eu disse " Eu tenho que ser honesto

I've been waiting for you all my life."

Eu estive esperando por você toda a minha vida"

**(As Lovers Go-Dashboard Confessional)**

O salão comunal da grifinória estava vazio.Quer dizer, vazio exceto Rony e Hermione, que estavam jogados no sofá vermelho usando pijamas, em frente à lareira.Hermione estava agarrando uma almofada nervosamente, e Rony olhando com raiva a porta do dormitório dos meninos.

Não, os dois não tinham brigado.Mas esse é o pensamento normal, já que brigar é o que os dois mais fazem.Só que esta noite foi diferente.Eles brigaram com Harry.

"Ele é mesmo um grande idiota."-Disse Rony com raiva.-"Um grande idiota pigmeu com uma cabeça rachada!"

"Rony, não xinga o Harry."-Disse Hermione apaziguadora, como sempre era em relação a brigas entre os dois garotos.-"Ele devia ter um bom motivo pra agir daquela forma."

"Ah, claro, Harry sempre tem um motivo pras coisas, não é Hermione?"-Rony se levantou e começou a rodar inquieto pelo espaço entre a lareira e o sofá.-"Ele devia ter um ótimo motivo pra chegar todo nervosinho só por que o dia dele foi ruim, e descontar na gente.Você sempre acha que as coisas têm um motivo, não é?"

Hermione agarrou ainda mais a almofada que estava segurando, fincando suas unhas nela.

"E agora você está fazendo a mesma coisa que o Harry fez."

"O quê?"-Ele olhou pra ela, confuso e desarmado.

"Tá estressado e descontando sua raiva em mim."

"Eu não estou descontando minha raiva em você!"-Ele falou um tanto quanto desconcertado.Se ele estava descontando a raiva nela, realmente não sabia, fazia sem perceber.

"Está perdoado."

"Estou perdoado pelo quê?"-Ele falou ainda desconcertado.-"Eu já falei que não estou descontando minha raiva em você!"

"É claro que não..."

"E pare de falar como se soubesse tudo, que eu já falei que não estou descontando minha raiva em você!"-Ele falou gritando um pouco e Hermione riu.-"Você é louca?Por que está rindo?"

"Você acabou de descontar sua raiva em mim."-Ela sorriu.Rony ficou com as orelhas vermelhas.-"De novo."

"Erm..."-Ele estava olhando para os pés.Definitivamente Rony não era bom pra admitir que estava errado.Ele quase nunca fazia isso.-"Foi mal..."

"Não precisa pedir desculpas.Eu já tinha te perdoado, lembra?"

"Como você me perdoou antes de eu pedir desculpas?"

"Perdoando."-Ela falou simplesmente e largou um pouco a almofada.-"Além do mais, sei que o que você fez não foi intencional."

"Bom, e não foi mesmo."-Rony sentou-se em frente à lareira e chamou um tabuleiro de xadrez de bruxo com a varinha.-"Quer jogar?Ainda não estou com sono."

"Não sei..."-Ela fingiu pensar um pouco.-"Pra quê jogar se você sempre vence?"

Deixa de ser tão competitiva!-Ele deu uma risada e começou a arrumar as peças.

"De fato, não seria uma decisão muito inteligente."

"E por quê tem de ser inteligente?"-Ele deu ombros, descontraído, e soltou um riso maroto.-"Ah, lembrei, por que é Hermione Granger quem está tomando a decisão."

Hermione com um sorriso envergonhado, porém orgulhoso, igual aos que soltava quanto acertava uma pergunta nas aulas, se aproximou do tabuleiro.

"Então vamos contrariar as regras."

"Mione contrariando uma regra?"-Ele olhou pra ela fingindo espanto.-"Não é possível!"

"Bom, quando a regra de sempre tomar decisões inteligentes foi estipulada por mim, e para mim mesma, acho que tenho o direito de quebrá-la."

"Você tem o seu próprio conjunto de regras?-Ele olhou com um espanto e admiração anormal.-Caramba!"

"Se eu não quero agir como você, tenho de me controlar."-Ela deu uma ordem para um peão se mexer.

"Por que 'Se você não quer agir como eu'?"-Ele falou nervoso, mexendo seu peão.-"Você está me chamando de idiota?"

"Não, só acho que às vezes você decisões um tanto quanto...Imprudentes."

"E você também toma."-Ele disse comendo o peão dela com um cavalo.O cavalo simplesmente estraçalhou o peão, atropelando-o com brutalidade.Hermione fez uma cara de nojo.

"Eu sei, já sabia que tinha sido uma decisão imprudente quando aceitei jogar esse jogo brutal."

"Eu estava me referindo a peça que você moveu."-Ela moveu mais outra peça.-"E a que você moveu agora também.Acabou de abrir caminho pra mim."

"E você acabou de entregar seu jogo."

"Acho que não, é minha vez de jogar."-Ele moveu um bispo.-"Xeque."

"Ah�, mais ainda não foi xeque-mate!"-Ela falou espertamente e movendo o rei pra diagonal.-"Agora estou livre."

"Hm...Ser�?"-Rony olhou pra ela desafiadoramente e moveu seu cavalo, deixando o rei em xeque.Em xeque-mate.

Hermione olhou de um lado a outro do tabuleiro, procurando alguma casa para qual seu rei pudesse escapar; mas o cavalo, o bispo e o peão de Rony estavam impossibilitando todos os seus movimentos.

"Xeque-Mate."

"Não é possível!"-Hermione falou desesperada e procurando um lugar no tabuleiro para o qual seu rei pudesse sair de xeque.Mas não havia nada.-"A gente mal começou a jogar e eu já perdi!"

"Você está jogando com o mestre, não se culpe por isso."

"Mas eu..."-Ela ficou balbuciando as palavras, sem sair nada.

"Você sempre tem de ser a melhor em tudo. É, eu sei disso."-Ele sorriu de um jeito quase doce, com apenas o canto da boca se curvando.

"Não é isso."-Ela falou contrariada e cruzando os braços.-"Você distorceu minhas palavras."

"É isso mesmo."-disse ele arrumando as peças do tabuleiro, consertando com a varinha as que haviam sido comidas e estraçalhadas pelas outras.-"Mas a gente pode jogar de novo, se você quiser."

"Pra quê, se você vai vencer?"

"Jogar xadrez não se trata de ganhar ou perder..."-Ela o interrompeu.

"Quando você ganha sempre é fácil dizer isso."

"Você não me deixou terminar.Jogar xadrez não se trata de ganhar ou perder.Trata-se de tentar.Vamos, tente outra vez!"

"Mas é inútil!"

"Você sabe, a gente só fica bom se treinar.Veja você, se não enfiasse a cara nos livros a metade do dia, aposto que não seria o que é hoje."

"O que eu sou hoje?"

"Hermione Granger, a garota mais inteligente de toda a Hogwarts."

"Ela sorriu envergonhada mais uma vez, ficando vermelha."

"Não é verdade..."

"Ah, vamos l�, se você não for a pessoa que sempre tira as melhores notas, sempre tem uma opinião formada sobre tudo, eu sou o aluno preferido do Snape!"

"Você não é o mais odiado, pelo menos.Nessa o Neville ganha."

"Tá vendo?Eu sei perder!"-Ele soltou uma risada.-"Mas estar no pódio dos mais odiados pelo sebento sempre foi e sempre será meu maior orgulho!"

"Mais do que ser o melhor em xadrez?"

"Mais que isso!Ser um dos mais odiados pelo Snape me faz ser algo como um herói grifinório."

"O que você sempre sonhou."

"Definitivamente não é o que eu sempre sonhei."-Ele falou sorrindo timidamente para ela, mas não esperando que ela entendesse sua indireta.

"De qualquer jeito, eu não tenho uma opinião formada sobre tudo!"

"Só sobre os direitos dos elfos, né?"-Ele soltou uma risada, e Hermione logo estufou o peito.

"Eles são pobres injustiçados domados pelo nosso sistema porco, Rony!"

"Eu estava sendo sarcástico. É claro que você tem uma opinião formada sobre tudo!Me diz algo em que você é confusa!Você completamente sabe o que gosta e o que fazer em toda situação!"

"Eu não sei o que fazer em toda situação, mas é claro que eu sei de tudo que eu gosto, Rony!Eu sou um ser humano e me conheço muito bem, por que não deveria?"

"Eu não sei de tudo o que eu gosto, e definitivamente não sei o que fazer em toda situação!"

"Mas você não é um ser humano!"-Ele levantou com raiva, e virou de costas.-"Hei, volta aqui!Eu estou só brincando!"

Então ele virou de frente pra ela, e ela viu que ele estava sorrindo.Ele sabia que tinha sido uma brincadeira!

"Relaxa.Eu sei que você não é muito de brincadeiras, mas quando você faz uma eu consigo reconhecer."

"Isso por que você é o rei das brincadeiras."

"Não é verdade.Fred e George são os reis das brincadeiras."

"Então você é o vice-rei das brincadeiras!"

"Eu já encontrei mais alguma coisa em que eu sou rei, além de jogar xadrez."

"O que?"

"Eu sou rei em ficar em segundo lugar em tudo!"

"Também não é verdade.Nos estudos você está bem longe do segundo lugar no pódio!"

"Enquanto você já está pisando no primeiro..."

"Se contente com seu lugar no pódio de campeão de xadrez."

"Rei rei rei, Weasley é nosso rei!-"Ele cantarolou soltando gargalhadas nostálgicas.-"Pelo menos não preciso estudar pra estar no posto de xadrez."-Ele fez uma careta.

"Mas você precisa treinar para ser campeão de xadrez!"

"Mas eu gosto de treinar xadrez!"

"E eu gosto de estudar!"

"Gostar de estudar?Eu sempre soube que você devia ser internada, arght!"

"Gostar de jogar xadrez?"-Ela falou imitando Rony.-"Arght!"

"Você acabou de jogar, e não minta, estava gostando!"

"É diferente; eu estava gostando de conversar com você.-"Ela sorriu timidamente, e não esperou que ele percebesse a indireta.-"Eu não estava gostando de jogar!"

"De jogar e de perder."-Ele disse espertamente, pentelhando no ouvido dela o quanto ela era competitiva.

"OK, eu admito, eu odeio perder!Não é um pecado tão grande assim, é?"

"É melhor que o meu pecado de odiar estudar."

"Podemos absolver esse pecado."-Hermione disse se levantando, e puxando Rony com ela.-"Vamos terminar o pergaminho de feitiços!"

"Não!Socorro!"

"Vamos, você não vai deixar tudo para a última hora, vai?"

"Vou sim!"-Ele falou, tentando se arrastar para o sofá enquanto Hermione o puxava em direção a uma das mesas do salão.Mas Rony era mais forte, e a força com que ele se arrastava para o sofá acabou puxando ele e Hermione para ele, o fazendo cair por lá com Hermione em cima dele.

Rony sentiu suas orelhas ficarem vermelhas, e Hermione sentiu sua face queimar, mas nenhum dos dois podia dizer que não estava gostando da situação.Nenhum dos dois também podia dizer que realmente sabia o que fazer.

Então Hermione fez o que ela habitualmente faria, e não o que realmente gostaria.Levantou-se e ajeitou o pijama embolado, enquanto Rony coçava desconcertado sua cabeça.Os dois evitavam se olhar a qualquer custo, e naquela hora os pés eram o foco de toda a atenção.

"Erm..."-Rony falou desconcertado.Não sabia realmente o que falar, então balbuciar alguma coisa talvez servisse apenas para quebrar o silêncio.

"Hm...Desculpa."-Ela falou desconcertada também e ele sorriu.

"Você gostou?"

Ela olhou para ele, com suas orelhas vermelhas, aquilo era realmente uma pergunta muito estranha.Estranha, mas que precisava de uma resposta, que cada vez demorava mais para vir.

O que ela faria?Responderia a verdade, dizendo que havia gostado ou contaria uma pequena mentirinha?Se contasse a verdade sabia que ficaria totalmente exposta, e Hermione Granger não é do tipo que se expõe.

"Não sei..."

Seu espírito grifinório a impediu de mentir, mas também não a deu coragem suficiente para dizer a verdade.Manter-se em cima do muro não a fazia mentir, se expor, e evitava uma rejeição.

"Então eu encontrei algo que você não sabe se gosta!"

Interiormente ela sabia que era mentira, mas ela não podia deixar por isso mesmo.Não podia deixar Rony acabar por cima da discussão, provando que ela estava errada em alguma coisa.

"Eu sei que gosto de muitas coisas!"

"Eu normalmente não sei se eu gosto ou não gosto."

"Eu gosto de estudar, de ser monitora, de receber elogios, de usar o cachecol da grifinória em dias frios, do bichento, de livros, desse sofá quentinho em que a gente tá..."-Ele a interrompeu.

"Eu acabei de descobrir algo que eu tenho certeza de que gosto."

"O que?"-Disse ela se aproximando de onde ele estava no sofá.

Ele tomou coragem.Era o momento, ele sabia, suas orelhas estavam queimando, mas Rony procurou não dar muita importância pra isso.Era um grifinório, tinha de se arriscar, tomar ele tinha dito a pouco tempo para Hermione, o que se precisava fazer era tentar.

"Eu gosto de você."

Os braços dos dois se roçaram, e Hermione se sentiu arrepiar.Estavam tão próximos como nunca haviam estado.

"Eu gosto quando você diz que gosta de mim."

Eles ficaram se olhando, sorrindo, e Hermione esperou por ele vir e beijá-la.No entanto, isso não aconteceu, eles continuaram se olhando, apreciando o momento, até que Rony interrompeu.

"Lembra quando eu disse que eu nunca sei o que fazer em toda situação?"

"Hum hum..."-Ela falou ainda meio estuporada.Era um daqueles raros momentos em que Hermione não falava nada muito inteligente ou complicado.

"Pois é." –Ele falou um pouco tímido e desconcertado.-"O que eu faço agora?"

"Por que você me pergunta?"

"Você sempre foi a mais esperta do grupo."

"E você sempre foi o mais lerdo."-Ela sorriu e aproximou o rosto mais um pouco do dele.-"Me beija."

Ele a beijou, obedecendo a um comando que não era realmente difícil.As mãos se guiavam com uma perfeição exata, os lábios eram sentidos com uma percepção maior do que a possível, as ações pareciam ser guiadas por algo mais.

Por que nenhum dos dois sabia realmente o que fazer, e, no entanto faziam.

Eles faziam por que, naquela hora, os dois sabiam exatamente do que gostavam.

&&&&&&&

N.A: E então, o que acharam?Minha primeira R/Hr...Uma shortfic de um casal quem eu realmente ADORO!

Hm...E eu não mandei essa short pra betagem também...Não há mais muito tempo pra mim escrever, só nos finais de semana, então quando escrevo eu fico numa ansiedade realmente MUITO grande pra por no ar, então desculpem se tiver algum erro muito grande português...

A música do começo do capítulo quem puder ver a letra toda veja por que é muito fofa (Duda, a que adora por música em tudo o que faz, hehehe)

Gostei especialmente de escrever os diálogos dessa short...Foi uma das que eu mais gostei de escrever...O que vocês acharam dela?

Ao contrário do Rony, eu sei totalmente o que eu gosto, sem dúvida alguma, eu adoro receber REVIEWS!

DEIXEM REVIEWS!

Obrigada a quem leu...

Beijos

Duda


End file.
